Physiotherapeutic Theory and Practice for Neurological Rehabilitation
Algemene info Studiepunten: 8 sp Proffen: Verheyden, Devreese, Feys, Nieuwboer, Vereeck Examenvragen 2019-2020 Stationsproeven: 9min/vraag, 12 vragen + 1 ruststation MS (P. Feys) * Mondeling: vraag over heat-sensitive MS, zoveel mogelijk vertellen wat je erover weet (UTHOFF-fenomeen, grafiek kunnen tekenen en uitleggen!!, welke soort training is best bij deze patiënten...) * There was a graph shown in class about the prevelance of bilateral upper limb impairments in MS. Have to talk about the NHPT and the ARAT. The ceiling effect of the ARAT and the normative data of the NHPT. How would to rehabilitate these patients based on the literature presented? * Schriftelijk: Beschrijf kort twee assesments voor fatigue en fatigability (rekening houdend met ICF niveau) Interpretatie van een grafiek over verband tussen twee soorten van fatigue/fatigability. Somatosensation (N. Debruyne) * Mondeling + praktijk (2 vragen): testen van proprioceptie doen op de, scores van test kunnen uitleggen. Geef 2 oefening op texture discrimination, er is materiaal beschikbaar + oefeningen geven aan assistent alsof zij de patiënt is * A case is given with the values of his results on texture discrimation, propioception and something else. Had to pick which one to train of the three based on which was the “worst”. Talk about 3 of the SENSE principles and apply them. * Mondeling + praktijk: Testscores van de limb positioning test gegeven en interpreteer. Voer een geschikte behandeling uit (het toestel was aanwezig) en verwerk daarin de principes van SENSe. * functional tactile object recognition test uitvoeren bij patiënt. TUG Student (= patiënt) zit klaar op stoel en je moet de TUG uitvoeren. Je moet zelf met lintmeter het kegeltje plaatsen. Achteraf de gang van 'patiënt' evalueren en de score (=tijd) interpreteren met normale cut-off score. Extra vragen: hoe kan je TUG meer sensitief maken en dat ook uitvoeren, wat is er niet goed aan de omgeving om deze test uit te voeren (geen leuning aan de stoel + te druk in de ruimte rondom patiënt) Vestibular (Vereeck) * Praktijk: Patiënt met blikstabilisatieproblemen. Geeft 2 oefeningen om hierop te trainen (X1 en X2) en voer die ook uit op een patiënt (= student). Aan welke snelheid moet je die oefeningen doen en waarom (uitleg over visual acuity). Heb je ook een oefening voor blikstabilisatie voor mensen die geen labyrinthfunctie meer hebben, bv. bij bilaterale uitval (smooth persuit oefening) * Left anterior cupulolithiasis, assess it and treat it. * Left anterior canalalithiasis, asses it and treat it. * Een 87 jarige man die een hoofdtrauma opliep heeft last van duizeligheid. Dix-Halpike rechter rotatie was positief met een rotatoire nystagmus en upbeat. Behandel deze man. ALS * Schriftelijk: geef 3 types van hoe ALS zich in het begin kan manifesteren + leg uit (bulbair, spinaal en respiratoir). Geef ook 4 andere klinische symptomen van ALS * Something about the importance of maintaining muscle strength of muscle in atrophy. * Vanaf wanneer moeten we respiratoire behandeling geven/respiratoir ondersteunen. Geef drie technieken voor respiratoire behandeling. * MS-functional rating scale de 4 geteste domeinen beschrijven en uitleggen waarom deze gebruikt wordt. Pelvische Schriftelijk: 10 juist-fout vragen, redelijk gedetailleerd. -0,5 giscorrectie Trunk * Mondeling + praktijk: casus (5dagen post-stroke) en scores van verschillende testen. Interpreteer deze scores. Welke soort therapie mag je geven volgens de evidence + zeggen welke evidence (hier was dat core stability, static inclination, sitting reaching en selective trunk). Geef ook 3 trunk oefeningen (geen arm-hand!!) en voer ze uit op 'patiënt'. * A case with the FM score, the FAC and TCT. She wanted to hear about other trunk assement tools and what it tested (TIS). Talk about the list of things we should do for patients in an acute stage. Give exercises. * Een casus van een stroke patiënt met neglect en een verstoord lichaamsschema die onderuitgezakt in de rolstoel zit. Verbeter de positie en geef manieren om de patiënt actief zijn houding te laten verbeteren. Welke tips zou je geven aan de partner. Arm-hand * A video of a woman that couldn’t do exorotation of the arm. Explain what is wrong and what compensations is she using. What type of therapy would you give? * Interpretatie van verschillende testen: modified reach test, TIS, FM. Vertel waarom je moet letten bij behandeling van een acute arm-hand patiënt. Behandel een acute patiënt door scapula en glenohumeraal gewricht te mobiliseren + mobiliseer de spieren. Geef de naam van een test op activiteiten-niveau. Principles of neurorehabilitation (G. Verheyden) * Mondeling: 3 kaartjes trekken (er ligt pakje met 10 kaartjes, de 10 principles). Deze 3 principles moet je helemaal uitleggen en voorbeeld geven hoe je die in je therapie zou toepassen. + extra random vraag over dysphagie: hoe zou je het slikken faciliteren bij je patiënt (dit moet je dan tonen bij jezelf). * Mondeling: Een grafiek gegeven en jij moet zeggen wat er te zien is (proportional recovery + non-fitter). Pas op de grafiek 3 principes van neuro rehab toe. Consciousness (P. Populier) * Mondeling: gesprek voeren met de prof over het verloop van consciousness (coma - VS - MCS- - MCS+). Alles vertellen wat je weet over deze onderwerpen, vooral hoe kan je zien in welke staat van consciousness deze patiënt zich bevind. Ook nog een filmpje van een patiënt waar je dan van moet zeggen in welke staat die zich bevind en waarom. * Hoe kan je locked-in syndroom onderscheiden. PD * Schriftelijk (2 vragen, goed doorwerken!): casus (PD patiënt H&Y IV, freezing tijdens dual task). Je krijgt 3 testen met de scores. Deze testen moet je in de juiste volgorde van prioriteit voor afname zetten + de score van de test interpreteren. Ook nog 3 soorten training, daarvan moet je 1 kiezen die je zou doen bij je patiënt en ook uitleggen waarom je dat zou doen. * Persoon met PSP en scores van testen gegeven: ' '''UPDRS 3 on item FoG, MiniBESTest 12 en TUG … sec. Rangschik de testen volgens prioriteit (wat zou je als eerste uitvoeren). Aantal behandelingen gegeven: - een rollator aanbieden - balanstraining in een thuisprogramma - visuele cues tijdens gangtraining Rangschik de behandeling volgens prioriteit (wat zou je als eerste uitvoeren). ''STS (E. Ceulemans) Mondeling: filmpje van patiënt die STS doet. Hier moet je uitleggen wat het hoofdprobleem is volgens jou en ook waarom. Zeggen welke compensaties je nog ziet het filmpje. Daarna moet je oefeningen uitleggen die je zou doen met die patiënt als jij hem therapie zou geven. Beginnen bij oefening om hoofdprobleem te verbeteren enzoverder... Daarna ook je therapie nog uitleggen adhv FAME-model. SCI * Schriftelijk: Leg in stapjes een correcte transfer in kortzit uit voor paraplegische patiënt. Welke facilitaties zou je gebruiken om deze transfer te kunnen uitvoeren. (Heel vage vraag, want geen extra info over laesie niveau en welk soort transfer ze verwachten (actief, passief of activo-passief)). * What is the functionality of a patient with a C5 ASIA B, what do you expect to see. What would you like to test further and how would you treated? * Waarom hebben SCI patiënten vaak last van schouderpijn (oorzaken geven). En hou zou je dit vermijden/behandelen? * leg uit in stapjes hoe je gaat rollen voor een tetrapleeg. Welke hulpmiddelen ga je hiervoor gebruiken? Waarom ga je een patiënt aanleren om te rollen? Stroke * Explain the figure of CIMT and what it means. Kinematics and kinetics and what they can tell us about the recovery of a patient. Talk about restitution and compesantion. * A patient with a L-hemisphere stroke, get them from supine to sitting and do some trunk exercises. 2016-2017 Doorschuifsysteem: 10 minuten per vraag, 2 ruststations (om 8.30, geen meerkeuzevragen) SCI * Schriftelijk: *# Asia scale - clinical prediction rule zonder tabel + grafiek (gegeven) en kans berekenen dat terug kan onafhankelijk gaan. *# De actieve elleboogextensie is afwezig. Welke compensaties/behandelingen/operaties zou je toe kunnen passen en op welke niveau? *# revalidatie van acute Pt T9, Asia A *# verschil op functioneel en onafhankelijkheidsvlak tussen C4-C5-C6 LOC - Popelier '' * Mondeling: *# Over default mode network, eigenlijk geen specifieke vraag, gewoon een gesprek met verschillende vragen. Principes van CP2 in uw antwoorden verwerken! Weten dat DMN mediaal zit (parietaal klopt dus niet). Wat is verschil tussen MCS + en -, hoe kun je dit testen? ''MS - Feys * Schriftelijk: *# UL: SWMT, waarvoor staat de afkorting, welke sensorische modaliteit meet dit? Take home message van een bepaalde grafiek. En welke technologisch-gestuurde evaluatie en behandelingsmethoden kun je nog toepassen. * Mondeling (hij vraagt echt gigantisch door, tot details toe die ik nog nooit heb gezien) *# Leg spasticiteit uit bij MS. In welke soorten komt het voor? Hoe kun je het evalueren en behandelen? * SFI: wat is het en bespreek aan de hand van het voorbeeld handgrijpkracht (grafiek). - geef andere voorbeelden om vermoeidheid te meten/testen op functies en activiteitenniveau. Somatosensorisch - Meyer * Schriftelijk/mondeling/praktijk: *# Tekening: welke baan? Delen van de tekening benoemen. Wat is bifurcatie? Behandel 1 van de sensorische modaliteiten. *# Je krijgt ingevuld score formulier van EM-NSA. Wat zie je hierop. Welke modaliteiten zijn getest? Wat kun je hieruit concluderen? Welke hersendelen kunnen er allemaal aangedaan zijn? Wat test je met elk van de modaliteiten en hoe test je dat? *# SENSe training uitleggen adhv waarden van EM-NSA *# tactile object recognition (van SENSe) voortonen & principes uitleggen + welke andere onderdelen van SENSe zijn er nog? Blaas&Seks - Devreese '' (veel te lange vraag) * Schriftelijke: *# Casus: CVA met autonome blaas en blaasontsteking: wat zijn de mogelijke problemen dat je ziet? Wat zijn de aanwijzingen die je geeft als kiné? Hoe ziet je anamnese, evaluatie en behandeling eruit? *# Casus: atone blaas: op welke niveau is er een letsel. Hoe ziet je anamnese, evaluatie, evolutie en behandeling eruit? *# Atone blaas + mogelijkheid orgasme? *# 62jarige man met hersentumor: impact op blaas & seksueel functioneren. Anamnese, evaluatie, progressie en behandeling ''Vestibulaire - Vereeck '' (casus van halve pagina, wil 1 bepaald antwoord horen) * Mondeling/praktijk: *# Casus revalidatie van blikstabilisatie *# Revalidatie van motion sensitivity *# Evalueer de VOR (blablabla) *# Casus bewegingsgebonden misselijkheid blabla, --> posterieur kanaal behandelen --> na een week komt patiënt terug met verergerende klachten langs die kant en nu met horizontale nystagmus --> Pas je uw behandeling aan? --> Ja! *# Habituatieschema/training bij vestibulaire problemen na labyrintitis *# Welke balanstesten kan je afnemen/zijn nuttig bij vestibulaire problemen? *# Geef test en behandeling voor cupulolithiasis van linker anterieur kanaal ''Stroke - Verheyden theorie * Schriftelijk: *# Figuren rond AVERT studie. Wat zeggen deze figuren? en wat zijn de implicaties hiervan op de neurologische kinesitherapie? *# Prediction rule van Verandering FM = 0,7 (66-FM op twee weken) uit leggen. *# Figuur van EMG activiteit en druk uitleggen en indicatie neuro revalidatie *# grafieken van '3200-6400-9600-individueel maximum' studie uitleggen Stroke - Verheyden praktijk '' * Mondeling/praktijk: *# Heelalgemeen: geef oefeningen voor de romp (hij gaat wel verder op hetgeen wat gij aan't doen zijt) Aandachtspunt: principes van motorisch leren incorporeren en uitleggen + evidence based + includeren van elke modaliteit van TIS *# Oefeningen voor rompstabiliteit geven bij groepstherapie *# oefeningen voor romptraining bij circuittraining (4 oef, in minstens 3 verschillende uitgangshoudingen) ''Parkinson - Nieuwboer * Schriftelijk: *# Rangschik in chronologische volgorde en motiveer (H&Y III) a) gangreva + mentale oefeningen (namen zeggen) apart b) gangreva + mentale oefening (namen zeggen) tesamen c) gangreva + oefening werkgeheugen d) ... (zelf in te vullen oefening) *# Rangschrik in prioriteit voor testen bij mevrouw in H & Y IV: a) Mini mental test b) Mini best test 3) ANT test 4) de vraag of ze al eerder is gevallen. *# Rangschik in prioriteit voor testen: schrijfmotoriek in volgorde zetten: a) trechter lijnen trekken b) grote letters tussen doellijnen en zonder doellijnen c) kleine letters tussen doellijnen en zonder doellijnen d) 2 verschillende letters achtereen tussen doellijnen *# rangschik in prioriteit voor training op cueing bij pt H&Y III, de volgende testen: mini-best, 10meter wandeltest, TUG met dubbeltaak, berg balance scale (van allemaal de waarden gekregen die de pt heeft behaald op de testing) Videocasus - Assistent '' * Mondeling *# Videocasus: Wat gaat er mis? hoe zou je deze oefening aanpassen? welke andere oefeningen ga je doen? *# Videocasus: Welk item is dit en van welke vragenlijst? --> Community Mobility and Balance Scale: tandem pivot. Hoeveel items heeft deze schaal? Wat is de maximale score? Welke dimensies test dit (evenwicht, kracht, ... )? Wat is anders in vergelijking met Berg Balance Scale? ''ALS * Wat is differentiation treatment bij ALS? * Geef de 3 verschillende mogelijkheden waarop ALS kan beginnen & leg uit Locomotion '' # videocasus DGI horizontale headturns getoond: welke vragenlijst? Welk item? Welke geteste dimenties? Maximale score? Cut-off score? Hoe zou je dit item scoren (lijst met score-mogelijkheden wordt gegeven)? ''Cerebellair * Schriftelijk # Wat is het effect van aanraking bij evenwichtsproblemen? Welke technische implicaties heeft dit? Waarvoor kan je aanraking nog gebruiken? 2017-2018 Verheyden * Mondeling # Foto van Sitting Training Protocol. Leg uit. Wat is hier getest, hoe kun je aanpassen, review, wat waren de conclusies, wat was er negatief aan review. Hij vroeg redelijk gedetailleerd (ook wie het review geschreven had..) # Foto van trunk exercises. Leg uit. Eigenlijk dezelfde vragen zoals hierboven bij nummer 1 maar dan over Trunk exercises. * Schriftelijk # Twee grafieken van AVERT studie gegeven. Bespreek. # Bespreek 70% recovery rule van FM Nieuwboer - Parkinson * Schriftelijk # Zoals de voorbeeld vraag in de les. Zet in volgorde zoals jij gangrevalidatie zou aanpakken van iemand met H&Y III, waarbij Trade off is en interferentie van secundaire cognitieve taak. (a) wisselend aandacht richten op cognitieve taak of gangkwaliteit, b) vul zelf in, c) moeilijke cognitieve taak (geef taak) + aandacht voor gangkwaliteit, d) gemakkelijke cognitieve taak tijdens gang.) Assistent * Video casus # Man van zit tot stand. Wat gaat hier volgens jou mis/ wat is er anders dan normaal? Wat zou je als therapeut doen tijdens therapie/ wat zou je aanpassen? # Man die een parcours aflegt - Waar heeft de patiënt moeilijkheden mee? Hoe compenseert de patiënt? hoe zou jij hem behandelen? Hoe zou je je oefeningen makkelijker/moeilijker maken? ALS * Schriftelijk # Waarvoor staat ALS FRS-R. Welke 4 items test het en wat zijn de prognostische waarden hiervan. # Studie: Auteur en jaartal - leg die studie uit Somatosensorisch onderzoek * Mondeling # Plaatje van een stijgende baan, welke baan is dit? (spinothalamische baan). Hoe test je deze aan de hand van de Em-NSA. Je moet dit ook voordoen. Wat verwacht je bij deze persoon van de testresultaten? (man die cervicaal in zijn nek gestoken is, maar je moet algemeen antwoord geven) Baan splitst, hoe noem je zo'n splitsing. (Bifurcatie) # Testresultaten Em-NSA --> interpreteer die testresultaten en behandel volgens Sense principes (en 3 van de 7 onderdelen van Sense uitleggen). SCI * Schriftelijk # T4 AIS C. Komt na 3 weken binnen bij jou. Vertel wat je al weet. Wat weet je nog niet? Wat wil je de eerste keer meer van zijn klinisch beeld weten voor je revalidatie start? # Patiënt met C4 AIS A. Wat zijn je behandeldoelen? Arm-hand revalidatie * Praktijk # Je krijgt eerst twee foto's van iemand die een oefening uitvoert. Je moet beoordelen wat je ziet, welke compensaties etc. Vertellen hoe je oefening eventueel zou aanpassen. Dan deze persoon behandelen (simulatiepatiënt): Eerst transfer van stoel naar tafel, dan romp/schouder activatie. # Foto's van een patiënt interpreteren en daarna oefeningen geven aan simulatiepatiënt. Devreese - Pelvische * Schriftelijk # Waarom is het belangrijk dat een neurologische patiënt geen constipatie krijgt. # Hoe weet je dat een neuro patiënt een blaasontsteking heeft? Vereeck - Vestibulair * Multiple choice # 9 MC vragen met giscorrectie waarbij er meer dan 1 antwoord juist kan zijn. Vragen zijn redelijk gedetailleerd en je moet echt doorwerken om het af te kunnen krijgen. (Vb. 1. Oriëntatie sacculus: horizontaal/verticaal als je hoofd 30gr voor/achterwaarts kantelt of 30gr tilt, 2. Dix hallpike rechts positief: kiezen wat je als behandeling gaat doen, 3. Head thrust test: klinische test voor? en meer sensitief dan specifiek of andersom) # Casus uitgelegd - welke testen verwacht je met welke resultaten? Hoe zou je VOR onderzoeken? Locomotion * Mondeling # Filmpje. Van welke test is dit een onderdeel, hoe heet het onderdeel. Hoe score je deze patiënt (je krijgt score lijstje) Hoeveel items heeft de test, wat is de max score. Als je dit aan een arts geeft die de test niet kent, wat leg je dan uit, hoe moet hij dit interpreteren. Wat is er nodig voor locomotion (ze wil perse de drie woorden stabiliteit, propulsie en adaptatie horen) en leg uit aan de hand van de standfase/ zwaaifase. Feys - MS * Schriftelijk # Figuur over tactiele druk bij MS met kolommen (mild-moderate-severe ambulation-severe non-ambulation) met klein fotootje van SWMT. 1. Wat is SWMT, welke modaliteit test het? 2. Wat zegt deze figuur. 3. Noem een ADL activiteit waar personen moeite mee hebben in deze situatie. 4. Geeft twee effectieve behandelingen voor bovenste lidmaat voor MS. # Hoe meet je motor fatigability? Voorbeelden geven op body function en activiteiten niveau.